


Transparent butterflies

by ca_te



Category: Loveless
Genre: Angst, M/M, Shounen ai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-05
Updated: 2010-09-05
Packaged: 2017-10-11 12:07:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/112243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ca_te/pseuds/ca_te
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 5th July 2009. Two drabbles.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Transparent butterflies

**Author's Note:**

> Written on 5th July 2009. Two drabbles.

  


  
  


  
For kind and sweet [](http://sabriel75.livejournal.com/profile)[**sabriel75**](http://sabriel75.livejournal.com/)

**Title:** Transparent butterflies  
**Pairing**: SoubixRitsuka  
**Genre**: Romance  
**Notes:** There's a little bit of sadness in here.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Loveless or its characters  


_   
**Loveless/Drabbles for two darlings**   
_

Ritsuka sits on the bed, his feet don’t reach the ground. He wonders when he’ll be able to grow taller. Maybe it will be the real Ritsuka to grow taller, and not him.

Soubi sits on the floor, a long shit of paper in front of him. He passes one of his elegant hands over the paper. He likes the sensation it leaves on his palm. It has always been like this, he has always needed to touch things. To be sure they are true, to be sure they are there.

\- Ritsuka?

\- Mh?

Ritsuka’s ears are flat over his hair. Somehow he always feels butterflies in his stomach when he is with Soubi.

\- Come here.

Soubi still feels uncomfortable asking things to his master. It’s something they taught him not to do. It’s something Ritsuka seems to be more comfortable with.

Ritsuka’s tail brushes against Soubi’s legs as the boy kneels down.

\- What is, Soubi?

Soubi mixes the colour powder with some water. Ritsuka follows the movement of his wrists as he mixes the colours.

\- Would you like to try?

Ritsuka looks at the long brush in Soubi’s hand. It seems an extension of his body. Thin and elegant like his body.

\- Soubi, I…

Soubi hears the uncertainty in Ritsuka’s voice. He thinks that in the end Ritsuka is still a child. He smiles and pushes the brush in the boy’s little hand.

\- Soubi, really!

Soubi squeezes Ritsuka’s hand and guides it.

First he puts the brush in the colour, then he begins to bring their hands around over the paper. Ritsuka swallows, and closes his eyes, letting the liquidity of Soubi’s movements run along his own muscles and his nerves.

Soubi guides Ritsuka’s hand in silence. When he stops Ritsuka opens again his eyes.

He looks wide-eyed at the butterfly laying on the paper. The colour is almost transparent. For a moment Ritsuka thinks it may fly away for real.

Soubi softly ruffles the boy’s hair.

\- See what you have done?

Ritsuka leaves the brush on the floor.

\- You did it, Soubi.

Without a world Soubi lifts Ritsuka and put him on his lap.

\- Soubi! What are you…

Ritsuka stops in front of the luminous smile Soubi is showing. Ritsuka knows that smiling, smiling from the heart, it’s not easy for Soubi.

\- _We_ made it. 

  
For[](http://sute-hikahika.livejournal.com/profile)[**sute_hikahika**](http://sute-hikahika.livejournal.com/), who is a really precious friend

**Title**: May all your wishes come true  
**Pairing**: SemeixRitsuka  
**Genre**: Romance, Angst  
**Notes**: This takes place after Ritsuka has seen Semei again. This is a bit sad. Spero ti piaccia tesoro!  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Nabari no Ou or its characters

You didn’t want to go home that day. It was cold outside, a subtle layer of ice covered the paths into the park. Your breaths formed white clouds in front of you. It was almost evening. But you knew Semei would not come home before night. You didn’t want to be there alone. You often thought you were a coward, but you couldn’t help that inky feeling pouring over you every time your mother looked at you. Yes ink, ink gives the idea. And in all that sticky black Semei was pure whiteness. A whiteness that almost blinded you. That day your ears were cold, your forehead hot. And it was again Semei to reach for you. You were sleepy from the cold, he took you and carried you home. His chest was wide. His body was warm. Semei and the light surrounding Semei, it was the little, glorious womb where you desired to remain.

Then…then Semei died. And you were thrown into the world again. And everything was more bitter, more sharp. Everything left wounds and scratches on you.

And now…now he is back, and you are confused and hurt but you still want his arms around you. He is so distant. You want to reach for him but your hands hit a cold glass. You can’t go through. But you see him, you see his eyes. You know he is alone, you know he is needy, you know he has a dream. You hope he still wants you with him. You hope he will go back to you, he will kiss you again, and slowly caress you little heart with his long fingers.

That’s why at night, when you are alone, and your mobile phone is silent, you just pray. You pray for him, you pray for him to be happy, you pray for him to love you.

  
  



End file.
